


Momentum

by argale



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Makeouts, Dumbass to lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Junki being clueless, Keigo being dumb, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rich Boys AU, Slow Burn, a mess, idk what to tag, im sorry bro, panicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argale/pseuds/argale
Summary: Junki and Keigo are both rich boys who go to private prestigious college. Both are popular in different way and obviously have different world from each other. Their parents are work partners that's also the reason two of them expected to be close.They didn't have problems, but the two just don't fit.Junki doesn't mind, but it's start bothering him too and truthfully in the other side, Keigo grow more feelings for Junki more than he should be feeling, his big fat crush just getting in the wrong way. The two can't help but get into some situations especially when they end up as roommates. Anything could happen.One day, their momentum will be fixed
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Will add more later - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Momentum

The summer break is over and it's the time for another year of college.

It's Junki third year he doesn't really feel the change of anything and he doesn't really expect anything in his third year. It doesn't mean that his college life sucked, he got pretty popular being the captain of his football club and getting more attention as member of student councils but it's also mean more job to do and he still need to keep is grade good. His college year been always good and he enjoy every moment of it.

Being a Kono Junki is hard. He need to keep the expectations of a lot of people while keeping on a good and positive vibe because it's what people see from Junki and he doesn't really like to show his weaknesses to people. Junki won't complain about it though because it's also what's Junki want to be seen, he likes the attention and he also loves being in charge of things. He doesn’t feel burden of it at all, he loves when he can help people and his kindness also returned in a good way.

Junki lifted his scarf wrapping around his neck, burying his mouth and nose beneath the warmth of it as he walked to the dorm building along with his bag on his shoulder. He didn't bring many things because his things already in his previous room. He greet the dorm keeper with a nod and his eyes smile before he got into the lift and pressed the third floor button. It’s a week before the new semester start and Junki went early because as councils he got a lot to do before everyone else does. He wonder if anyone else already arrived here before him, usually he come together with Ren but it’s different now.

For years, Junki was rooming with his fellow student councils member, Kawashiri Ren. But on this third year, some things changed because now, Ren finally told Junki that he gonna move to Takumi's room, his boyfriend so they won't be bothering Junki anymore. Junki himself doesn't really get bothered by them dating in his and Ren's room but he doesn't reject it either if the couple decided to rooming together and he won’t be a cockblocker for his best friend relationship.

The new problem is now he gonna rooming with Takumi's previous roommate which is no other than Sato Keigo.

He doesn't have any problem with Keigo at all. Junki know who is Sato Keigo and they’re not completely a stranger to each other. He knows both Keigo and his parents are partner and they meet often in a business party, they do talk sometimes but it’s never more than just small talk. They can't be said to be someone close to each other or even a friend. Because they definitely have a different world and circles, he even know about Keigo from Ren and Takumi more than from Keigo himself.

Junki have his world mostly in academic or clubs stuff but he isn’t a completely a nerd. He goes to party often and enjoys a lot of it but it's just not really his thing to spend his time having fun like that, he enjoy spending his time playing football instead with his team, eat and then going to the dorm to sleep more than that. Meanwhile Keigo from what he heard is other way round than Junki. He saw Keigo in every party he attend and Keigo is definetely more social butterfly than Junki. 

Maybe this could be time for two of them to get closer but Junki didn't hope much, he just hope that they can be a good roommate.

Junki opened the door with his card and get inside the same old room and there's no sight of his new roommate. Junki walked inside and found that Ren's stuff already gone and it's feels so empty to only have his own stuff there. It's only 11 AM, he already feels lonely so he start to sing a song while taking out stuff inside his bag and clean the room to welcome his new roommate. After awhile, he already feels tired, decided to lay down and texted his friends.

Junki saw Ren just arrived when he’s about to leave to get some lunch. They’re still in the same floor and just a few room apart from each other so Junki decided to follow Ren and help him unpack, they’re going to Takumi’s room.

They're chattering as two of them walking together to where Ren's new room is. Ren talking about how he and Takumi decided to move together and apologizing to Junki that it was a sudden change. Junki just laughing and teasing Ren what the two gonna do after being a roommate. Ren is flustered and smack Junki instead of answering. They get inside the room with the card that seems like Keigo and Ren already exchange to each other.

“When did you meet Keigo?” Junki asked curious because it seems like the two already prepared this move out even though there's still Keigo stuff inside the room when they get inside.

“He went to Takkun place a lot. They're pretty close to each other so we meet often.” Ren said while he put down his bag somewhere next to his new bed. Junki himself moved to lay down on his bed and he could smell something that probably Keigo's scent on the bed. He ignored it and he watched Ren trying to put his things on the table and help the old owner to pack his stuff.

“I never know that you do.”

“You never ask about it.”

Junki giggles at Ren response while getting up to be on sitting position instead. He watches Ren moving his own stuff and probably Keigo's stuff, he took a frame which there's Keigo pictures on it, a childhood picture of him that Junki found it cute that a person like Keigo still keep his childhood pictures and make a frame of it. He put it down after looking at it for awhile, getting off the bed, tugging Ren’s arms lightly. 

“Let's get lunch, you can put things later.”

Junki told Ren and the other man agreed, they went out to get their stomach filled.

****

Day passes and the students are coming back to the dorm, Takumi arrived at the dorm three days before the start of the semester with his bright pink hair. He looked like a strawberry but he did looked cute with it even Junki approve it, but the man still gonna tease him about it.  
“Who told you it's a good idea to color your hair like that?” Junki laughed while trying to walk properly and he playfully touches Takumi's hair to annoy him, Ren just watches them from the back with a giggle can be heard from him. 

“Stop it Junki, I think this looked nice. You gotta admit it.” Takumi said, trying to cover his hair with a beret and stop Junki from touching his hair. Junki just continue to giggle and getting in between the couple. 

“Anyway, when will Sato Keigo coming?” Junki glance at Takumi while finally asking the smaller guy next to him.

Keigo is still nowhere to be seen. Takumi said that Keigo is leaving aboard to Italy with his parents or something that probably won't return until the start of semester, he's usually like that, even Keigo often skipped the whole week because how busy his schedules, following his parents leaving to a lot of countries. He got more information that Keigo is even worked as a model. Which also means that Junki won't see Keigo much because Junki will be more busy when the college starts. 

“Don't worry about Keigo! He's a fun guy, i think you two will be best friends.” Takumi assured Junki, Junki doesn't really afraid about his relationship with Keigo, he just nodded his head, continue to walk to the students councils room along with both Takumi and Ren.

“I gave him your number since you two seemed didn’t know each other number despite having your parents close to each other?” Takumi continues as they get inside the room. Junki choked on his drink when Takumi said so and he wipes his mouth while laughing awkwardly.

“We don’t interact much.” 

“That’s what’s weird from two of you despite two of you really talk active and almost everyone are friends in our friends circles except for you two.” Takumi talk more abot how can Junki and Keigo isn’t friend and start speculating that the two have bad terms. How they wen’t to almost every event but never really seen talking or how the facts that Junki is Ren best friend meanwhile Keigo is Takumi best friend but they still never talk.

“Hey! We do talk, just not much and we just don’t have anything to talk about.” Junki protest trying to stop Takumi from keep going about how everything is weird between the two of them. Now it get into Junki’s mind, “We don’t. We don’t have problem. We just don’t match to each other.”

Takumi keep on teasing Junki that day as a revenge of him teasing Takumi’s hair and now Junki can’t stop thinking about why Keigo never talk to him. It’s growing inside him.

Is that really weird?

****

Tomrrow is finally the day. 

Takumi said that Keigo got Junki’s number but he never get any texts or calls from the man even until today. Junki lay down on his bed, scrolling his phone and went through the social media, he stopped scrolling and saw Keigo’s comments on Takumi post that day, he pressed his profile and see almost all his friends following the man but Junki and Keigo didn’t even follow each other.

Junki went deep into Keigo feeds and see all the photo of Keigo and his friends.There’s one photo where everyone in their year and there’s Junki in it, Keigo tagged everyone but not Junki. Junki start to think, it’s safe to assume that Keigo probably didn’t like him that’s why they never really interact. Junki swallow the assumsion to himself and he turn off his phone, glance the empty bed across his own before he close his eyes and went to sleep.

His phone suddenly buzzing and the lights on.

Junki quickly open his eyes wide and grab his phone again to see who suddenly text him at this kind of hour. It was around 2 in the morning, he haven’t even get his sleep yet. But it was non contact number, trying to make a video call. Junki rubbing his face and pressed the pick up button.

Keigo’s face show up really close.

“Junki, Kono Junki?” Keigo’s voice come from the phone and Junki still collecting his soul to quickly response to Keigo and let him keep on talking. Junki can see that the other man seems to be infront of the dormitory building wearing a really winterlike outfit, hair bright in blond colour. The last time he saw Keigo, his wait was black so it was caught him off guard to see Keigo changing his hair colour and honestly it does look great on him.

Why everyone changing their hair color?

“Hey, Sato Keigo.” Junki answered, shortly, awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah hi...” And Keigo is no different, answer awkwardly like they never been talking to each other before this phone call. There’s silence between them, Junki waited for Keigo to talk something more and Keigo waited for Junki answer until Junki broke the silence because it’s so freaking awkward to have Keigo staring at him like that from the phone.

“Are you outside? You didn’t bring your key?” Junki asked him and quickly get his hoodie while getting up from his bed like he know that his speculation is probably true. Keigo answered with a nod and show Junki that the door is locked. Keigo looked like he’s kind of lost and Junki just laughed about it.

“I’m going down. Wait.” Junki said and he get into the lift while jogging a little. Their video call still connected to each other and Junki glance at the screen that Keigo just staring at the screen silently while waiting for Junki. Does he really didn’t talk much?

Junki finally get into the first floor and he open the door for Keigo, he can heard Keigo whining about how cold it was outside and he tug down his masker. Junki staring at Keigo and he doesn’t notice that Keigo is actually more taller than him all this time. They walked silently to their dorm room.

“How come you arrived this late?” Junki as usual trying to open a conversation between them and his eyes watches the other man next to him as they’re inside the lift, Keigo didn’t look at him and just staring straightly to the front as he answer the question.

“I just landed from Italy earlier and went straight to dorm.” Keigo said and as soon as the lift open he walk before Junki, Junki just following him from behind and continue to ask again trying to talk more with the other man.

“Oh, I didn’t know that you went to Italy, for what?”

“A job, my parents.”

“Oh, you’re still working with your parents even thought it’s holiday?”

“Yeah.”

And Junki just got another dead end answer. In the end when they’re arrived at their dorm, they just got in silently, Keigo asked to use the bathroom and Junki just nodded his head as answer, he quickly went back to his bed and lay down. It’s probably gonna be hard for the two to get closer. Junki doesn’t want to be the one who work it out alone and how Keigo act already make him feel upset. He doesn’t usually feel like that but as he getting know how Keigo is friends with his friends except him, it makes Junki feel a lot more annoyed.

It pissed him off that Keigo didn’t even say thanks to Junki for opening the door.

Maybe he just being over or maybe Junki just need his sleep. In a few hour, they gonna start their new semester and Junki got jobs to do rather than worrying about how his relationship with Keigo in the future.

****

Sato Keigo is flirty rich and popular among people in his age. Almost all people in the college know who he is because of his connection, power and looks. Keigo is adored by many but it's also hated by many because of his guts. For some new people, he might seen as someone cocky and hard to approach. It's a truth but it's not a totally bad things for Keigo himself because he's just be careful with people he wants to associate with.

He know well that some people just want to be his friends because of his parents money and also his popularity.

It might be also the reason why even when Keigo got a lot of people surround him, there's only some that Keigo put trust and he acknowledged as a friend. One of them is Kawanishi Takumi, his lovely roommate and best friend that in the end kicked him out their room so he can share it with his new boyfriend. At first, Keigo being dramatic about it, jokingly. Keigo can’t give up the room or rooming with Takumi because no one can see the real Sato Keigo other than Kawanishi Takumi, he’s not ready to rooming with other person other than him but Takumi doing everything to make Keigo agreed. In the end he give up the room for the lovey dovey couple and he end up with Kono Junki.

Kono Junki.

Keigo can't hold his own heart beat when it comes about, his long life childhood crush that even until now he still can't get himself properly talking to. Keigo is never really good at talking but it's especially when he's infront of Junki. He doesn't want to show it that's why he keep his distance from the guy.

Keigo himself isn't sure how he developed his feelings for Junki. Everything is just there since the beginning and how he can't properly make a conversation with Junki everytime they had chance to have it just explained more about it.

Keigo might be adored Junki because he's someone who is really different from others. Keigo know how Junki probably got a lot of people lining to be his date especially when he's a captain of their football team, everyone must be chasing after him. Junki is attractive, kind and also smart academically, adding to everything and get better and better. But Keigo just keep his feelings to himself until this feeling are the reasons of Keigo and Junki wide distance from each other.

Because Keigo and Junki is so different. Keigo like it better that way so he can just adore Junki from afar without him knowing about anything because Keigo himself honestly is scared of rejection.

Takumi knows how Keigo is having a weird feelings for Junki and Keigo blame the other guy for doing this if in the future, Keigo gonna embarass himselft infront of Junki. How can he woke up and sleep in the same room as Junki?

His mind is busy thinking about how he gonna spend the awkward days with Junki as his roommate and how he gonna deal with the other guy in daily basis. Now he looked like a panic anime girl infront of his crush, just by thinking about it already make Keigo embarrassed to the bone.

The jetlag honestly still make Keigo drunk. His head is dizzy and it was a really the most awful flight in his life if he can say. What’s make Keigo mood getting more awful is that the fact that he left his key somewhere, he probably leave it in his hotel room back in Italy so it’s sayonara bebe to that key. Now it’s two in the morning and Keigo have a hard time infront of the dormitory building. He should probably call his new roommate to pick him up and help with the locked door infront of him. But for a few good minutes, Keigo just stay there like a dumb person do nothing while staring at his phone screen where there’s no other than Kono Junki number that he got from Takumi show, ready to get called.   
He doesn’t want to bother Junki at this kind of hour but he doesn’t want to get freezed up outside the dorm until the sun rise up. Keigo groaned low and he accidentally pressed the video call button to Junki number, Keigo got panicked and when he’s about to press the end call, Junki already pick it up with Keigo face really close to the screen.

Keigo need to keep his straight face and speak like normal people.

“Junki, Kono Junki.” Keigo call out the other guy, he mentally crushed himself for this. Junki said his name back and there’s silence because suddenly Keigo brain can’t work properly as Junki talking. His voice is rough, a typical night voice and he looked like he’s already about to sleep. He looked damn good.

Junki as expected quickly get down so Keigo can get inside the building, Keigo watches from his screen how the other guy jogging lightly and looking nowhere but his phone. Keigo enjoyed the sight of Junki but he quickly get himself back to the reality as soon as Junki arrived in the first floor. Keigo can see his face clearly even though there’s glass door between them. 

Junki opened the door for him and Keigo quickly get inside while lowly whines about how cold it was to be outside, he could feel Junki staring at him and he feel start to feel a little panic, he drag his suitcase with him and walking infront of Junki so the other guy can’t see his face. It’s been awhile since the last time he see Junki and he still can’t see the other guy straight to his eyes even when he talked to him. Junki keep on trying to talk to him but Keigo wishing deep inside for Junki to stop trying to talk to him because he’s too dumb to respond. Keigo know that this gonna make Junki feel bad but he can’t do anything because Keigo is a coward.

“Hey, i’m going to use the bathroom.” Keigo said after put his bag and suitcase down, Junki just nodded his head and seems to get ready to return to his bed. Keigo taking a deep breathe and close his eyes as soon as he get inside the bathroom.

Good thing Junki didn’t decided to stay up to have small talk with him or else, Keigo gonna explode.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me


End file.
